Suturing of body tissue is a time consuming aspect of many surgical procedures. For many surgical procedures, it is necessary to make a large opening in the human body to expose the area that requires surgical repair. There are instruments available that allow for viewing of certain areas of the human body through a small puncture wound without exposing the entire body cavity. These instruments, called endoscopes, can be used in conjunction with specialized surgical instruments to detect, diagnose, and repair areas of the body that previously required open surgery to access.
Some surgical instruments used in endoscopic procedures are limited by the manner in which they access the areas of the human body in need of repair. In particular, the instruments may not be able to access tissue or organs located deep within the body or that are in some way obstructed. Also, many of the instruments are limited by the way they grasp tissue, apply a suture, or recapture the needle and suture. Furthermore, many of the instruments are complicated and expensive to use due to the numerous parts and/or subassemblies required to make them function properly. Suturing remains a delicate and time-consuming aspect of most surgeries, including those performed endoscopically.
In various corrective surgeries or implant procedures, bodily tissue must be returned to a normal anatomical position or placed in an improved position. For example, when uterine prolapse occurs, weakened ligaments cause the uterus to descend into the vaginal cavity. One way to correct uterine prolapse requires that the vaginal apex be approximated to the sacrospinous ligament. The uterus is suspended by sutures that are passed through the vaginal wall. In certain circumstances such as, for example, grade two prolapse (small prolapse), passing sutures through the vaginal wall with a free needle and needle driver is often difficult as there is limited space to work in.
A vaginal prolapse can be due to age or other factors and typically results in one of three types of prolapse: hysterocele, cystocele, and rectocele. A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the. A cystocele prolapse occurs when the bladder bulges or descends into the vagina and a rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges or descends into the vagina. It is often common for more than one of a hysterocele and cystocele, a hysterocele and a rectocele to occur at the same time. Treatment of vaginal vault prolapse, including a vaginal prolapse due to a hysterocele, can include a suturing procedure or the use of an implant for support or suspension.
Another procedure to treat a prolapse caused by a hysterocele is to perform a hysterectomy. Many patients, however, want to avoid a hysterectomy for a variety of reasons, including plans for future childbearing, concern about the invasiveness of the procedure, the difficulty of the recuperation, or fear of diminished sexual function. Some women are simply reluctant to “give up” this part of their body so closely associated with their reproductive health, childbearing, and femininity.
Uterine prolapse can be effectively treated without hysterectomy, with low morbidity and high rates of patient satisfaction. A properly performed uterine suspension procedure often results in a significantly better anatomic outcome than a hysterectomy. Yet, many hysterectomy procedures are performed for pelvic prolapse. Many patients remain unaware of uterine-sparing options because with the exception of a few dedicated sub-specialists, most surgeons receive no training in these techniques. In addition, known techniques can be difficult, and can require specialized training that many general practitioners have not undertaken.